Head-mounted devices with display features are known in the art. Such devices include so-called ‘smart glasses’, which allow the wearer thereof to visualize images or text for augmented reality.
WO 2015/032824 and WO 2015/032828 disclose head-mounted devices comprising a spatial light modulator for the display of computer-generated holographic images. In order to improve wearer visual comfort, it is desirable to provide methods and systems wherein images and text are displayed in a customized way that is specifically adapted to the wearer and/or to the worn device.
Further, for experiencing actual augmented reality, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that allow tunable visualization of computer-generated images. In particular, it is desirable that the distance and/or the direction of visualization by the wearer can be customized in a dynamic, such as time-lapse, fashion. This would provide with dynamic display of images in different gaze directions, in other terms in various positions of the vision field of the wearer, and/or provide with visualization distance (focus) dynamic adjustments. It is also desirable to adjust the size and the field of view of the visualized image. Moreover, it is desirable that augmented reality be adjusted to the wearer's vision, whether in the event of an ametropic wearer or in the event of an emmetropic wearer, possibly taking account reduced accommodation capacities. Also, it is desirable to correct, at least partially, secondary aberrations such as aspherization or field aberrations.